(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital color encoder for digital handling and processing of color video signals. The encoder uses generally available luminance and color difference signals to form a digitally encoded color video signal.
(2) Description of Related Art
A number of patents have dealt with the problem of digitally encoding color video signals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,327 to Nagumo et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,520 to Yamaoka use a three phase sin wave modulation for encoding color video signals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,740 to Phillips et al provides methods for encoding digital video components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,701 to Shioda and U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,015 to Kim deal with methods for handling and processing digital video signals.
This invention provides a method and apparatus for digital encoding of color video signals using triangular wave modulation. Triangular modulation is much more direct than other types of modulation and is implemented using logic functions. Triangular wave modulation is particularly convenient because the Fourier representation of the triangular wave is such that the fundamental frequency terms can be easily separated from the higher order harmonics.